Welcome to my Nightmare
by RenataUsha
Summary: Goes into Duo's mind as he contemplates a dream....unbeknownst his dream may eventually die. Somewhat of an unkown/unrequinted thing going. It has 2+R in it. Please read and review!!!! I always love reviews!!!


Title:Welcome to My Nightmare  
Author: RenataUsha  
Pairings: 2+R (I guess)  
Rating: O.o I don't know..........PG ?  
Warnings: non-yaoi, sap, angst, death,  
Disclaimers:GW isn't mine and nevr will be. *sigh*  
Authoress's Notes: Seeing this nice form on fanfics, I've decided   
to use my own too. It's much more organized. Well, here's another   
fic if you want. You know what the effects that can be of two nights   
at 2 AM and a pack of M&M's. This is just a quirk inspired by my   
sis's Rourini Kenshin CD I was fiddling with while my comtuper was   
freezing again. Please R&R!!!!! I always love feedback.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
RK soundtrack 2: Departure. Track 9-"Welcome to my Nightmare"  
____________________________________________________________________  
  
Single thought...  
A slow, steady breath...  
Unexpecteed words...  
A look...  
A tear...  
Click...  
  
***  
  
A heavy blanket of sweat slipped off of Duo's skin as he lay sprawled   
across the double bed. White knuckled hands grasped thed bars olf   
the iron frame headboard. His cobalt eyes simply stared up toward   
the stucco ceiling wide with surprise adn a small tinge of fear. He   
just laid there amongst the rumpled sheets wondering what had just   
passed through his dreams. It was beyond strange for him.  
  
Gradually, his long hard breaths slowed to mormal and his grip   
loosened on the metal bed frame. He lazily ran a damp arm over his   
head and his hands up through his hair, strands catching between his   
fingers from the slightly loosening braid. Flopping his head to the   
side, his eyes gazed out the sliding window. The moon was full   
tonight, a large orb beautifully hanging in the darkened sky.  
  
A small smirk crossed his lips. But, of course, he always thought   
the moon was beautiful. It was one scene he could never see from a   
colony like he could see it from here on the planet. A serene beacon   
in the middle of so much uncertainty. A beacon... A memory slipped   
into his head. His smile grew wider. A beacon alright. Just like   
another that was just as beautiful and just as serene. If the moon   
were a planet all its own, she would most definitely be its queen.  
  
Suddenly his train of though flashed to another thread. He sat up   
propping himself on his arms behind him. What was that all about?   
One thing he knew though--no more day old cake at midnight. An eye   
strayed over to the small nightstand. The clock read three o'clock.   
Great, only three hours sleep. It couldn't even bea decent sleep   
either. He released only a deep sight. A still silence hung in the   
air for a time as he rested his head into his folded arms on his   
knees.  
  
After the time, he threw off the sheets and flung his legs out off   
the low bed onto the wooden floor. Crouched over, the cobalt gaze   
caught on the grains of the battered boards. Why did he do this to   
himself? Almost every night now. God, he's eventually going to die   
for how he runs himself. Maybe he souldn't have slept his day off   
away yesterday.   
  
Duo akwardly hauled himself to his feet. Stretching out the creaks   
of sleep accompanied by a lingering yawn, he strolled into the   
darkened apartment. A final sigh and stretch, he filipped the small   
switch. THe harsh flourescent bulbs hummed emitting its stark light   
down over the sparce kitchen. He released an irritated moan as he   
sheilded his adjusting eyes. Moving toward the refrigerator, he   
cursed at the counter corner when it contacted his hip, the same on   
the empty cleaning bucket with his toe. A scowl was upon his face   
when he reached the destination. He sluggishly opened the door   
rattling multiple jars in it and scrounged around pushing away here   
and shoving back there.  
  
Quickly grabbing a container of peaches, the young man stumbled   
through the dim room until he slumped down on the old couch. Finding   
the remote he was sitting on, Duo flippped on the television before   
him. What was on this late? A glance at the digital clock--four   
o'clock. Or this early? He halted flipping for a moment to pry the   
container top off. The lid toppled from his hand. WHat channel was   
this?! New Central. The images graced the screen, the lovely   
Princess. A sad shadow crept into his eyes as he intently watched   
her speech from earlier in the day.   
  
Popping a peach slice into his mouth, his eyes sharply absorbed the   
images, every pixel of it. That sage green dress suit didn't do her   
justice at all. The beige one she wore three weeks ago was much   
better. The same smirk slowly returned while he watched the   
prerecording. An idle hand slid over the empty sofa cushion in the   
blinded dark. Relena... An absolute dream.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Duo doesn't quite remember when he fell for her.  
  
His cobalt eyes peered out the window over the familiar city   
streets. His legs propped upon the open sill, he rocked the creaking   
chair back against the office desk. The normal buzz of the offices   
outside blurred out of his mind.  
  
He never could quite place when he really stated loving her. Maybe   
at that ball three years ago, the one when he finaly got a dance   
wither her away from the other politicians... the confrence at her   
old palace, her step up to Forgein Minister... or... maybe when she   
appeared at the school in her pink limo. God, what, five... eight...   
could it possibly be ten years ago? All he knows is he realized it   
at that other confrence.  
  
The only time he was ever a bodyguard for Foreign Minister Relena   
Darlian. It was even the first time she wore that beige dress suit,   
her hair pulled back in the ponytail he so loved with a matching   
scarf.  
  
The memories bring a smile as they creep back.  
  
He had stood on the far left end of the illuminated stage, half-  
hidden behind the violet curtain. She looked so beautiful then, a   
regal bearing and placid face, just like the vague moon that had   
shone through the glass panels of the banquet rooom ceiling that   
fateful night. Heero had stood guard right behind her. Heero...  
  
He had grown to be so jealous of Heero.............  
  
His eyes strayed to the other Preventer. The 'Perfect Soldier' was   
perched in front of the battered computer ticking away at the   
keyboard. as usual The same unruly bangs fell into the same Prussian   
eyes, the same stoic, opaque gaze about them. Well, Heero's never   
really going to change, anyway. Heero is Heero and Heero is forever   
the Perfect soldier.   
  
He'd always been so jealous of Heero. For the past two years, what   
had only been a dream for Duo was reality for him. Of course, Zechs   
inexplicibly trusts Heero, after the war and all, so he pressures him   
often to be Relena's bodyguard. He wished Mariques would give him   
that duty sometime. That would certainly be his perfect job. Seeing   
her so close wasa dream come true... Relena... seeing the oblecg of   
this affection was only that, though, a dream. An unreachable,   
intangible wish?  
  
The cobalt gaze turned back to the window. Distant clouds rumbled   
off over the horizon. A delicate gust brushed the few loose stands   
of his hair.  
  
A heart... He couldn't be too peeved. Heero had never shown any   
hint of interest toward the Princess. Ten years of knowing her   
better thant nearly anyone. Hell, he doesn't even really act as a   
friend towards her. He should be relieved, but... but... but that   
means almost nothing to him. She could always fall for someone   
else. How does she feel about him? Relena probably doesn't even   
remember he's still alive.   
  
A sudden twitch ran through his body. Duo akwardly glanced around.   
Everyone hustled about as usual, he oblivious to them all. He   
nervously settled back down before the window. The storm drew nearer.  
  
He could recall her voice, quiet and smooth, echoing across that   
banquet hall. He didn't even know what those golden cascades were   
like--what was it like of a smeel, a touch? He couldn't possibly   
imagine! HH couldn't possibly imagine one detail to keep that he   
hadn't already known. He knew she was beyond anything his mind could   
comprehend! She is beyond everything... Well, one thing he kept,   
one lonely thing. Roses. Underneath everything else, she always has   
the scent of roses no matter how remotely.  
  
A dream... a sweet, seductive dream seemingly so far from him. Two   
worlds apart even when they stand within arms reach. She lives in   
her high rise tower just waiting for her white knight. He was only a   
single soldier in her army. How could fate ever lookly kindly down   
upon him for a chance with her? Fate. One of the things he feared   
the most. She was too good for him, too wealthy, too beautiful,   
too... heavenly...........but...... Maybe... maybe someday he can,   
but just not now. He willl tell her before it's too late, though. A   
spark of hope lit inside can outwieght any doubt. Maybe he will   
acheive his dream.  
  
Duo flung his feet off the sill and spun around with the momentum.   
The smirk settled on his face as before. He strode out of the job   
waving goodbye to the passerby, familiar friends and unknown faces.   
An eye followed.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He hummed softly as he exited the steaming bathroom. A lage cotton   
towel hung around his nech still soaked in the dampness from the   
newly braided locks. A soft tenor tone, he grasped the towel to   
wring out the rest of the water. His smile set on his face while he   
livened the tune when he discarded the towel into his hamper.   
Grabbing a last cup of tea, Duo flicked off the remaining lights off   
the aparment and strode toward his bedroom. Another night with the   
moon and anotehr night of dreams. Suddenly, the night before flashed   
in his mind. Odd. In his entire life, he can't recall ever really   
having bad drream. Bad memories, but never bad dreams. Maybe that   
was the first true one he had ever had.  
  
Gulping the last sip, he placed the white mug down on the   
nightstand. A swift breeze whispered by his ear. He glanced out   
the open window to the moon.......... If only he were a knight of the   
Moon... maybe. He wandered closer. A single dream that lights a   
life... His heart... A gust echoed through the street below, a low,   
constant howl. He heard it. A slow, steady braeth...  
  
The impact forced him backwards against the whitewashed wall. A   
small, steady stream ran from his chest, darkened a silver scarlet in   
the moonlight. What the fu- A sharp spasm cleared his head. Someone   
was here. How? Images... He had not opened the window. Duo shot   
his head up to meet the emerging shadow. An angry growl escaped him   
as he stared up the barrel. He cringed over when his struggling   
heart skipped a beat. It thudded in his ears. He forced his head up   
again to meet his subduer.  
  
Those same Prussian eyes, a killer's glare. "Orders are orders,"   
Heero chorused at his fallen target, "no matter where they come from."  
  
Anger gurgled up inside of him. What did he mean? No   
knowledge.......No.........How did he know?! G?! He would have never   
let that out. Why can't G just leave him alone?! THe thudding   
threatened to deafen him. He couldn't see. No!  
  
"Don't worry." His cobalt eyes snapped open and his ears   
silented. "I'll watch over her." NO, he didn't want to hear   
this. "She'll never be harded by anyone." Duo shifted his head up   
again. Heero...... That unknown look... He didn't recognize that   
look, but he knew it from somewhere... He didn't want to see that   
look!!  
  
NO! A single tears slipped from underneath his eyelids. It can't   
end! Not like this!! Oh, GOD! "I'll protect her."  
  
Duo struggled up up to his shaking feet with bitter groan "D-DAMN   
YOU!" Never like this...   
  
Heero only positioned the weapon. That odd look. One step forward.   
*Relena*. The frangrance of roses filled his mind...  
  
Click, wisp of the silencer, and...  
  
And...  
  
  
  
Welcome to my nightmare.  
___________________________________________________________________  
  
AN: Hope you enjoyed it. For my sis, this proves my morbidness even   
more to her. If you want to archive this story, go ahead. Just   
please notify me if you do with the address. And please R&R!!  
  



End file.
